Funds are sought to support the final year of work on a project begun in 1975 with the goal of producing a monograph-length extended cost-effectiveness analysis of several current options in the attempt to control cardiovascular disease through dietary intervention to reduce cholesterol levels. Although unproven at present, the assumption is made that dietary control of cholesterol can favorably influence the risk of coronary disease, especially if intervenion is begun early in life. Estimates of relevant parameters influencing cost-effectiveness are drawn from an extensive review of the literature, completed recently, and a computerized, systems-analytic model of several different preventive programs has been developed. Three major hypothetical programs are under study: (1) universal childhood screening with intervention on children with high levels, (2) targeted screening of "high-risk" children with intervention on those with high cholestoerol levels, (3) universal intervention through mass media and education to alter eating habits without screening. Programs are compared with respect to screening and intervention costs and estimated health outcomes (delay of death and delay of morbidity). Four of eight proposed chapters now exist in draft form. The product of research, a published monograph, will be of assistance to health care planners and providers who must choose from among preventive programs, and who wish to understand the possible contributions of formal quantitative analysis to their decisions.